You and Me
by Little Octopus
Summary: In the kingdom of Spades, a draft is sent out for all men who are not with children. Alfred goes to drastic measures to keep Arthur safe, but how will the other cope with his lover going through pregnancy? Mpreg. Bearer Universe. More details inside.


**You and Me**

**Here is the newest request!:**

**From: Laruna SilverFox**

**Usuk with deployed soldier america and mpreg artie a miracle reunion...**

**This may turn into like a two or three-shot. But that's it!**

**So this is a Cardverse because I can't make up country names, but they may or may not become the rulers. I haven't decided. I guess we'll see.**

_During the 1889 war, the vast land of Spades to the north was invaded by the noticeably smaller land of Clubs to the east. However, Spades was a farming land with very little military force. They were pushed to make an alliance with the land of Hearts to the west while Clubs joined forces with the land of Diamonds in the south._

_Due to the lack of willing soldiers, Spades released a draft for all men. All men who were not pregnant, that is._

_In this world of Cards, whoever takes on the seed, will carry the child._

_Desperate times call for desperate measures._

Alfred shook his head as the knight read the new draft. There would be soldiers at each house within the next week to collect the men.

Arthur's hand found his. Alfred tilted his head toward his lover and smiled. Small, soft, sweet Arthur.

Alfred had been with Arthur for a year and a half now. The two lived together. However, Alfred worked outside while Arthur stayed inside and cleaned and sewed clothes. Alfred secretly thought of Arthur as his wife. God forbid Arthur found out.

Alfred felt something in his chest twitch. They were going to take his Arthur into war. Small, sickly, weak Arthur. Alfred felt his smile slip from his face. Would they take away all of the men who gave birth too? Who would take care of those children? Alfred gripped Arthur's hand. The sandy blond blinked his forest green eyes at Alfred.

"Let's go home." Arthur mumbled. Alfred realized Arthur's hand was shaking within his own.

"Alright." Alfred squeezed Arthur's hand and turned away from the crowd.

They walked down the dirt trail in the middle of their village, Alfred taking small steps, Arthur taking hurried steps in an attempt to keep up. Arthur had suffered from illnesses as a child. It seemed he was sick almost every spring and and winter when they were younger. Alfred would stay inside with him, bringing new toys everyday. Alfred had fallen in love with the sick boy and had been loving him for years. However, he had never told Arthur, afraid that as soon as he would tell the sandy blond, he would die. What he didn't know, was that Arthur had the same thoughts. Arthur luckily grew out of it and the two finally got together, but it had had lasting effects on his body, leaving him weak and unable to do elongated tasks.

How could the king make every man fight? Not every man was fit enough to fight, especially Arthur. He would pass out on a simple march! Anger boiled within Alfred as they made their way home.

When they reached their small house, Alfred slammed the door. Arthur looked at him calmly. "We should start preparing. They'll be knocking on our door soon enough."

Alfred shook his head. "No. You are not going."

"Alfred, I can't hide from them." Arthur said, sitting at the simple wooden table.

"You don't have to." Alfred said, leaning on the table. He pressed a kiss to Arthur's neck.

Arthur paused before he got Alfred's idea and stood. He moved away from Alfred. "No. No, no! I will not!"

"It's the only way to keep you safe!" Alfred said, his voice rising.

"I'm more at risk being pregnant than at war!" Arthur snapped.

"There are doctors and people who care about your well-being here! At war, you'll be lucky to die quickly and not get trampled and suffer!" Alfred boomed.

Arthur locked his jaw. To be honest, he was scared. They had never spoken of children before, but he knew that if they tried, something terrible would happen.

Alfred sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Arthur, I just. I just want you to stay safe."

"And you think leaving me behind with a country that wants to kill Spades a few hundred miles from the border is going to do that?" Arthur asked, stubborn.

"But if I go-"

"You would be abandon me and the child you want so desperately to put inside me." Arthur moved toward Alfred. "Just let me go. I couldn't stand to be here without you."

"Arthur, I just can't let you go to war. They don't know about your condition-"

"I can handle-"

"You'll die the first day!" Alfred held Arthur's shoulders. "Please, just stay." His eyes were desperate.

Arthur sighed and looked at their feet. Their brown shoes would need mending soon. Who would fix Alfred's clothes and shoes without Arthur?

"I'm worried about you, too." Arthur whispered.

"Arthur, I'll be in more danger with you there." Alfred said, an idea forming.

"How so?" Arthur asked, folding his arms.

"I won't be able to keep my hands off you." Alfred pounced, his arms quickly surrounded Arthur.

"Alfred-!" Arthur was cut off with Alfred's tongue in his mouth. Arthur fought for a moment, but eventually have up as he melted into Alfred.

Arthur pulled away before Alfred could take him to their bedroom. "This is ridiculous. I might not even get pregnant."

"It's a chance." Alfred said huskily. His mouth attached to Arthur's neck.

"I'm sure there was a rule about this." Arthur protested still.

"You're small. We can just say you aren't showing yet." Alfred replied, picking Arthur up and making him hook his legs at his hips.

Arthur paused in his rants and cupped Alfred's face. "If we're doing this, you had better come back and meet your baby."

Alfred grinned. "I wouldn't miss it."

"Good." Arthur smiled and tightened his hold on Alfred's waist. "Now take me to the bedroom.

"With pleasure." Alfred slid a hand up Arthur's shirt and moved into their little back bedroom.

Three days later, Arthur was making breakfast while Alfred was outside tending to the few cows and the handful of chickens they owned. As Arthur cracked open an egg, he felt his stomach churn at the smell. He wrinkled his nose, but kept going. Alfred would be upset if he didn't have breakfast ready for him when he came in.

He watched the egg whites turn from their gooey clear to white, the smell forcing Arthur to breathe through his mouth. He went to flip the eggs but his hands were shaking far too much. He dropped the spatula and rushed outside, the door clattered against the stone wall.

Alfred looked up from the cow he was seated beside at the sound. Arthur was on his hands on knees, his back arching as he retched.

"Arthur!" Alfred stood, the small stool falling to the dirt. His heart hammered frantically. Had another illness taken hold of Arthur even after all these years of his decent health?

Arthur shuddered and wiped his mouth. Alfred fell to his knees beside him. "I'm fine." Arthur breathed, touching his forehead.

Alfred knelt in front of Arthur, concern clouding his blue eyes. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I-I was cooking and the eggs smelt terrible. But, they can't be bad. I gathered them this morning. So I just...I don't know." Arthur finished.

"That's really strange." Alfred mumbled. He helped Arthur stand. "Go inside to bed."

"But, your breakfast... and the chores." Arthur mumbled.

"Oh, shush. I don't need you keeling over sweeping a cottage." Alfred said, his usually kind voice stern. He moved the wool blanket back from their neatly made bed and ushered Arthur into it.

"Alfred." Arthur tried protesting. However, once he was on the mattress, his eyes began to droop.

"Just stay here. I'll bring a doctor over." Alfred kissed Arthur's forehead and brought the blanket up to the blond's chin.

Arthur gave up. The bed was so comfy, not to mention lying down took some of the nausea away.

"Well, Mr. Kirkland." The doctor said, peeling off his gloves. "I can confirm that you are pregnant."

Arthur felt his stomach drop. However, he felt a flutter in his chest and a grin on his face.

Alfred wrapped his arm around Arthur's shoulders and squeezed. "Is there anything to take his stomach sickness away?"

"You can try a soothing tea." The doctor reached into his briefcase and withdrew a small box of teabags and handed them to Alfred. "These should do the trick. Only drink these if you feel sick." He smiled. "Congratulations."

Alfred stood to show him the door. After giving him a handful of coins, Alfred returned to Arthur's side.

"Arthur?" Alfred asked gently.

"My god." Arthur breathed.

"I know." Alfred smiled and rested his hand against Arthur's stomach. "You two will be safe."

Arthur said nothing, he just placed his hands over Alfred's.

"You okay?" Alfred asked gently, his fingers pressed into Arthur's soft skin.

"Just come home soon, you idiot." Arthur huffed.

Alfred grinned and kissed Arthur's cheek. "I'll make you some of that tea."

Arthur watched Alfred's back as he heated the water. His eyes stung.

When Alfred returned, with a cup of tea in hand, concern clouded his handsome face. "Artie? What the...?" He set the cup on the wooden nightstand and gripped Arthur to his chest.

"I don't know!" Arthur whimpered.

To be honest, he had so many things swirling in his mind. What if the baby died? Would he be sent into the military? Would Alfred even know? What if Arthur died in childbirth? Who would care for the child? He doubted they would bring Alfred home. Arthur also doubted anyone would take it in. Food and other supplies were already getting low. Would they kill the child and bury it with Arthur? What if Alfred didn't come back? Would this poor baby grow up without his father?

"Arthur." Alfred's deep, warm voice rumbled through Arthur's body, calming him. "It will be okay. You're strong and incredibly stubborn. You have my brother just down the road, not to mention Feliciano is the best midwife in Spades. You won't be alone."

Arthur nodded and wrapped his arms tightly around Alfred's torso. His fears ebbed away, but they still lingered.

Arthur tried not to cry. He really did. Even with Alfred's brother Matthew beside him, it still didn't help. That didn't even include the raging hormones he was having.

A young boy barely five with golden hair and striking red eyes clung to Matthew's side. Matthew smiled sadly as his husband gave him a final kiss goodbye.

"I'll be back before you know it, birdie." Gilbert, Matthew's husband, said.

"I know." Matthew said.

Gilbert knelt down and hugged his son tightly. "Take good care of Daddy for Papa, okay Adrian?"

Adrian nodded as he gripped his father.

Arthur watched with wide eyes as the family was being torn apart.

Alfred had decided it was safest for Arthur to live with Matthew and his son until he and Gilbert returned. Arthur knew it was so he wouldn't be too lonely, but it was also his first pregnancy, so he didn't know what to expect. He was glad Matthew had accepted their arrangement.

A wagon pulled by horses came down their road. A final call for all men before the searches.

"Alfred-" Arthur began to panic. They couldn't take him so soon!

"It's okay, sweetie." Alfred grinned and hugged Arthur tightly against him. "I'll write when I get there."

Arthur nodded. His eyes were dry, as was his throat. But his heart was hammering way too fast to be considered healthy.

"I love you." Alfred pressed a rough and desperate kiss against Arthur's lips.

"I love you." Arthur whimpered.

With quick hug to Matthew and a pat on the head to Adrian, Alfred was gone. Gilbert stalled a few seconds to suck on Matthew's neck. When he finally ran off, Matthew had a large purple spot.

"Let's get inside." Matthew said softly. He picked up Adrian, who wrapped his legs around his torso. "Come on, Arthur. I'll teach you how to cook." Matthew tried to make a joke, but both men couldn't find it in themselves to laugh. Or even smile.

Arthur sat himself at the wooden table. He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes.

"Baby, why don't you go play outside?" Matthew set Adrian down and carded his fingers through the boy's golden locks.

"But Papa said to watch you." Adrian said.

Arthur moved his hands to watch. Maybe he could learn something. Or he might distract himself from the pain in his chest.

"I know what Papa said."

Matthew said calmly. "But I want you to play outside for a while. If you don't get exercise, how will you be able to protect me?" Matthew ended with a smile.

With eyes grown wide, Adrian nodded and ran out the back door into the field. Matthew propped the door open with a piece of wood.

"I'd offer you alcohol, but you're pregnant." Matthew said. "How about some tea?"

Arthur didn't feel hungry or thirsty, but he couldn't let this baby go hungry. "Yes, please."

"Would you like the nausea one?" Matthew asked, lighting a fire on the stove.

"No. I'm fine." Arthur smiled and folded his hands on the table.

"We'll get through this, Arthur." Matthew said. His eyes were hidden by his hair.

"I know." Arthur replied. He placed a hand on his stomach.

Four months passed, and Arthur was finally showing noticeably. Though the blond didn't really see the excitement, Matthew was buzzing.

Arthur had told Alfred about the baby bump in his letters, but Matthew insisted on taking a photo.

"Cameras weren't around when I was pregnant with Adrian, and with the high chance of infant death, Gilbert won't get me pregnant. This is the only chance we have of getting a photograph!" Matthew used that as his defense.

Arthur finally agreed to the photograph when Matthew began to get teary-eyed.

Matthew hired a photographer to come within the next few weeks. Arthur didn't mention anything about the photo to Alfred.

Arthur felt really awkward standing in the back of his and Alfred's house with his shirt off. He felt like the cows and chickens would talk about him later or something. Speaking of chicken... Arthur's stomach rumbled with another sudden craving for a chicken-cow stew with corn and chocolate.

The photographer had him leaning against the wall with his side so the baby bump was obvious. However, he had tilted Arthur's head slightly toward the camera, like Arthur was caught off guard.

Arthur ignored the blush in his cheeks.

Alfred leaned against the dirt wall of the trench as the mail was passed out.

He was lucky enough to get put in the same regiment as Gilbert. When Gil would get his mail, Alfred would get his right after since they used the same address.

Alfred grinned and eagerly tore open the envelope. He grabbed the letter and noticed it was thicker than the usual ones. He furrowed his brow and unfolded it.

"Birdie says that Adrian acts just like me." Gilbert laughed.

"Hopefully he'll get at least some of Matthew's charm, or that boy is gonna end up like you, begging his best friend to set him up on a date with his brother and all." Alfred pushed Gilbert's shoulder.

"My son is way too awesome for that!" Gilbert yelled.

Alfred laughed and rolled his eyes. He went back to his letter. A rectangle was in the middle of Arthur's letter. It was wrapped in soft cotton. He opened the cotton and found a picture of Arthur. Alfred felt his heart jump.

Arthur looked stunning.

Alfred brought the photo closer to his face and smiled. Arthur's stomach protruded quite a bit. Alfred's hands twitched. How he wished he could be there.

Gilbert leaned over Alfred's shoulder. A grim smile fell across his face. "Hopefully ya get back before he's born. It's amazing to feel 'em in their bellies. Adrian would always kick me."

Alfred nodded and a sad smile graced his face. "How do you know it's a he?"

"I don't." Gilbert shrugged.

"I see." Alfred wrapped the cloth around the photo and placed it in his breast pocket. He made sure the button was clasped.

He then read the letter. Arthur said he'd been craving really weird things, he's been having trouble sleeping, and he missed Alfred.

Alfred tried to ignore the tear drops smearing the ink.

When three more months passed, Alfred received another photo.

Arthur's stomach was huge. Though he looked uncomfortable, he was smiling warmly at the camera, his hand resting on his bulging belly.

Alfred noticed how sunken Arthur's cheeks look. It made worry creep into his chest. If Arthur was not eating right, his chances of surviving childbirth were extremely low.

Gilbert wrapped his arm around Alfred's shoulder. A fresh bandage covered his cheek. "If ya want, I can ask Mattie if he'll make Arthur eat more."

"If you would. I'm just worried he won't eat." Alfred sighed and tucked the picture in with the other. "I'm so worried."

"I know. Matthew says Adrian is starting to 'play war.'" Gilbert scowls. "Good news is, they say we have less than a year left of this shit!"

Alfred offered a smile and patted his pocket. "Good."

Arthur groaned as he stood up. "This is getting ridiculous. I can't even stand without having to go pee."

Matthew laughed and set the cup of tea on the table. "You're almost there. Feliciano said it would be any day."

Arthur fell into the table chair and blew his tea. "That was last week." He mumbled.

"I know. Adrian was late, too." Matthew sat across from Arthur and folded his hands around his own cup. "But when she comes, it will be wonderful."

"Alfred thinks it's a boy." Arthur said. He sipped his tea.

"I'm convinced it's a girl." Matthew smiled warmly and his eyes found Adrian who was playing outside with a few other children. "Call it a mother's intuition."

Arthur rolled his eyes and shifted in his seat. He was becoming unbendingly uncomfortable. He groaned and rubbed his stomach. "Get out."

Matthew chuckled and patted Arthur's hand. "Just a little longer."

Arthur was reading when it happened. Matthew had gotten him a chair and had shoved pillows into it to make sitting more comfortable, not that it helped much now.

It was a shock when he felt it come out. He gasped and sat forward in his seat. "Matthew!" He called, holding his stomach.

Matthew came from Adrian's room. He was just putting the boy down for a nap. "What is it?" He asked, worry laced into his eyes.

"S-something came out and now my stomach really hurts!" Arthur cried, closing his eyes.

"The baby's coming!" Matthew said. "Oh gosh... what do I do?!" He grabbed Arthur's arms.

"You don't know what to do?!" Arthur felt his voice rising in octaves.

"I've never helped deliver one!"

"Then get a doctor! And lie me down." Arthur was starting to feel dizzy.

"Okay, okay..." Matthew laid Arthur on the floor and stuffed some pillows under him. "I'll call Feli. He'll help us."

"Aah!" Arthur gripped the pillows under him. "Hurry!"

Matthew went to the door. "Adrian! Stay here!" He flew from the house.

Adrian came to Arthur's side. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Not wanting to scare the boy, Arthur attempted a smile. "Just fine." He answered.

"Is the baby coming?" Adrian sat beside Arthur.

"Yes." Arthur squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head back against the ground. He bit his lip to keep from swearing.

Adrain sat silently before grabbing Arthur's hand. "You can squeeze hard if you want." He said softly.

Arthur smiled at the boy. He really did take after Matthew. "Thank you."

Matthew returned with Feliciano who was carrying a black bag. Feliciano immediately fell beside Arthur.

"How do you feel?" The small man asked.

"It fuc-" Arthur glanced at Adrian before continuing. "It hurts."

"Alright. Matthew, get some hot water and towels." Feliciano postponed himself between Arthur's legs. "The baby's already crowning!"

"Adrian, go to your room." Matthew said, rushing to the kitchen.

"No. I want to stay with Arthur." Adrian said. He gripped Arthur's hand tighter.

"Adrian-"

"He's fine, Matthew. Just get this baby out!" He snapped.

Feliciano nodded and looked at Matthew.

"Fine." He said. He got a bowl of hot water and sat beside Arthur.

"Ready? And, _push_!"

"He's bleeding a lot." Feliciano said softly.

Matthew was running down the new born baby. He sighed sadly. At least the baby was healthy.

Arthur was dozing off with his knees opened for Feliciano to continue working. After a few minutes, the doctor pulled away. "He won't be able to have anymore children. But he will survive."

"Daddy?" Adrian's gently voice came from the hallway. "Can I see Arthur?"

"He's resting right now." Matthew said. "Just wait a minute." He didn't want his son to see the mess or how sickly Arthur looked. He motioned for Feliciano to take care of the soiled cloths.

"Matthew." Arthur lifted his head enough to find his brother-in-law. "What is it?"

"She's a girl." Matthew said gently. He wrapped the baby in a blanket and sat beside Arthur.

"We have to name her." Feliciano spoke up. He got out a few papers. "Any ideas?"

Arthur let Matthew place his daughter in his arms. She was small. Although her hair was thin, it was already a beautiful blonde. Arthur smiled and hummed as he cradled her. "Rose." He finally decided. "We will call her Rose."

Feliciano smiled and wrote down her name. "Last name?"

At this, Arthur turned to Matthew. "What's Adrian's last name?"

"Beilschmidt. Gilbert wants to carry on his name."

Arthur turned to Rose. He kissed her forehead before answering. "Jones. Rose Jones."

"What a wonderful name." Feliciano finished his papers and smiled as he stood. "Congratulations."

Adrian tugged on Matthew's hand. "Can I see him now, Daddy?"

Matthew glanced at Arthur who smiled and nodded. "Okay. But just for a minute."

Adrian scampered to Arthur and sat beside him. He gently touched Rose's hand. "She's squishy."

Arthur chuckled. "She is. Will you help her grow big and strong just like you?"

"Yes!" Adrian grinned. "I will!"

"I'm glad." Arthur smiled down at his daughter as she made soft noises if contentment.

Alfred waited his turn in the long line to have his name called out.

Once he would be called, he would be placed in a car and he would be on his way home. He had glasses now, due to a misfire of his gun. He also had the few precious photos of Arthur and Rose in his pocket.

Arthur had apologized for named their daughter without Alfred, but Alfred thought it was perfect.

At last, they called Gilbert. Alfred would be soon. A few other men were shouted to before Alfred. He wanted to sprint to the truck, but managed to march like all the other men until he was seated beside Gilbert. They shared a wide grin. They were going home.

Arthur roared and ran after Rose. The girl screamed and ran the other way. Her favorite game to play was chase. Adrian had taught the one-year-old before she could even walk.

Adrian had fallen in love with Rose the minute she could open her eyes. She said over a dozen words now, and Adrian was trying to get her to say 'big brother.' However, the toddler only babbled a 'buba.'

Rose was Alfred. His laugh was echoed in her high screech though she had never heard it. Her eyes were blue as the sky and she already had light freckles across her nose and cheeks. He hair was a golden wheat and wavy though it barely reached her ears.

"Arthur! Daddy says lunch is ready!" Adrian shouted from the house.

"Okay!" Arthur scooped Rose up and tickled her belly as he walked to the house.

He had moved back into his and Alfred's a while ago but still found himself at Matthew's quite often.

Arthur entered the kitchen and set Rose in Adrian's old high chair. Matthew had kept it in case they had another child. Good thing, too, since neither man knew how to build things nor had the money to hire someone who did. Arthur helped Matthew set the table as Adrian made noises with Rose.

Suddenly, a loud cry came from outside. Matthew sighed and glanced to the window. "Probably more news about how much longer our men will stay out there." He said sadly. He had lost much weight. Though he kept his hair cut, it was limp and his eyes were dark. Arthur had also lost weight, but he did not know the effects Matthew was having.

Matthew had been with Gilbert much longer and through much more than Arthur ever did with Alfred. Arthur tried to understand, but couldn't.

Luckily, Adrian and Rose stayed healthy and were very happy.

More shouting came from outside and Matthew sighed. "I'll go check it out. You all stay here." He walked outside.

Arthur began serving each of them equal portions, except for Rose who managed to get more food in her hair than her mouth.

Matthew let out a cry from outside. Arthur jumped and stared at the door. He heard sobs and a voice other than Matthew's.

"Daddy?" Adrian called. "Are you okay?" His crimson eyes were frightened.

"Papa's home!" It was Gilbert's voice.

Adrian gasped and bolted from his chair.

Arthur stood frozen. It couldn't be. For so long he had dreamt of this day. He calmly picked Rose out of her seat and went outside.

Alfred stood watching the family of three cry, hold and comfort each other.

"Al... Alfred!" Arthur's feet moved on his own. He hugged Alfred fiercely, who rocked him and held him in the air. "Alfred!" He cried.

The sunny blond sat his lover down and ran his hands over him. "You're too skinny."

"Alfred." Arthur breathed again.

"I'm home." Alfred kissed Arthur soundly on the lips. They were interrupted however, with a smack to the cheek.

Arthur gasped and grabbed Rose's hand. "No! You be nice to Daddy! See? Nice." Arthur rubbed Alfred's cheek.

Alfred laughed. "She's beautiful."

Rose patted Alfred's cheek. Though it wasn't gentle, she wasn't hitting him.

"She takes after you." Arthur said softly.

Alfred smiled and hugged his family tightly. "Let's go home."

Arthur nodded and, hand in hand, they walked the path to their home. "See you tomorrow, Mattie!" Alfred called over his shoulder.

"I missed you." Arthur said after a few steps.

"I've missed you too." Alfred pressed his face against Arthur's hair and breathed in. "God, I have missed you."

Arthur stopped in his tracks and hugged Alfred. Rose was nestled between them. She giggled loudly.

"She missed you, too." Arthur whispered.

"She doesn't even know me." Alfred pouted.

Arthur whacked the back of Alfred's head. "Of course she does! I told her about you! She calls no one else daddy! She sleeps on your side of the bed!" Arthur slowed down his talking and smiled gently. "She loves you."

Alfred glanced at his daughter. The girl laughed this time and touched Alfred's face.

"See?" Arthur smiled and kissed Alfred. He stayed like that for as long as he could.

Alfred pulled away first. "Let's go home."

Arthur smiled and nodded. He let Alfred wrap his arm loosely around his waist and they began their way home.

"Alfred." Arthur whispered. "I have to tell you something."

Alfred halted his rushed movements. They were lying in bed. Alfred had made a makeshift crib for Rose who was sleeping just outside their door.

"What is it?" Alfred asked. He cupped Arthur's face in his hands.

"I'm so sorry." Arthur held Alfred's hands.

A million thoughts covered Alfred's mind. Had Arthur cheated on him? Was he a spy for Clubs? Was Rose his real child? Alfred swallowed his fears and looked at Arthur questioningly. "What happened?"

"When Rose was born there were some problems." Arthur started. "I bled a good amount and Feliciano did the best he could to save me." He smiled sadly and cradled Alfred against his chest. "He fixed me. But I can't have anymore children."

Alfred stood and angrily paced. "This was an awful idea. I missed so much. I shouldn't have ever done this."

"Alfred." Arthur sat up. "Come here, you'll wake Rose."

"But, Arthur-"

Arthur raised his eyebrow and folded his arms. "Alfred."

"Fine." Alfred sat back down on the bed and frowned.

"It was not a mistake. I'm fine, we have a beautiful, healthy daughter and you're home. That's all that matters."

"I'm so glad I have you, Arthur." Alfred pulled Arthur into his lap and buried his face in his neck.

Arthur pet Alfred's hair. "I love you, Alfred."

"I love you, Arthur." Alfred kissed his neck and jaw softly.

A soft noise came from outside their door. Arthur froze and held his breath. Rose let out a cry. Arthur sighed and began to stand.

"No, I got it." Alfred kissed Arthur and stood. "You stay here and rest."

Arthur smiled and reclined against the pillows.

Alfred opened the door softly. He could hear him cooing at Rose. Rose mumbled before settling back down. Alfred came back in the room holding Rose close against him. He had his blanket around her.

"Can she sleep with us?" Alfred asked gingerly.

Arthur chuckled and made room for both of them on the bed. "Of course she can."

Alfred quickly laid Rose beside Arthur and climbed in bed. He pulled the blanket over Arthur and placed a warm kiss on each of their foreheads.

"Good night, Arthur. Night, Rose. I love you." Alfred said. His voice shook.

Arthur cupped Alfred's face and ran his thumb over his cheek. He then grasped Alfred's hand. "Night, Al. I love you too."

**Author's note: that was longer than expected.**


End file.
